


Challenge 1

by TheUnicornGirl



Series: The life of a Three - Selection OC 6 - Brooke Lynn Sanders [2]
Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornGirl/pseuds/TheUnicornGirl
Series: The life of a Three - Selection OC 6 - Brooke Lynn Sanders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747057
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The morning sun rays heat up exposed limbs as baby hair sticks to Brooke's sweaty neck. The clear air fills up her nostrils as she stretches her legs, enjoying the microscopic small moment of quiet in the royal garden after her last little cool down sprint. Her head is rainless for the first time in weeks. The heartbeat pulsing blood through her veins a state of calm rather than anxious anticipation.

Yet once she looks up from her current stretch, she spots another girl across the meadow. A selected according to the name tag she can spot from afar. "Who the heck is up at this time,” the blonde umbels to herself. Not mentally prepared for small talk this early. Her ponytail bounces from side to side as she shakes her head and continues stretching her hip and lower back muscles. Just focusing on her breath.

A way too enthusiastic 'Morning' by the other woman pulls her from her state of deep concentration. She glances up mid-stretch and slightly rolls her eyes before giving up on her cool down. So she gets back up again, preferring eye level to look the girl up and down in front of her. 

"So the early bird really does catch worm", she observes with a raised eyebrow.

"That is correct", the brunette shoots back, "All we have to do is find out which one is the bird and whose the worm." The woman chuckles before introducing herself. "I'm Itzel by the way. I'm surprised someone would willingly, apart from those who work, wake up at this hour." 

"I am Brooke whose body doesn't remember what sleeping in means," Brooks answers dryly, before adding with a sly smirk after a brief pause, "and just to make it clear, I am the bird." 

The wink making her counterpart smile while indulging her in a metaphorical discussion about the worms and the birds. 

_ So she isn’t the only one who is delusional at this hour _ .

"Although, if I recall the full sentence I believe it goes like this...the early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese. I think I fit being the mouse rather than the worm.” Lady Itzel says with a small smirk and winks back at her. Which spoils over into a discussion about alcoholic drinks bets fitted to be served with cheese. 

The only conversation appropriate at sunrise.

“I mean I am more a whiskey kind of girl but wine doesn't sound too bad either and my only purpose is to have fun in this chaos I managed to find myself in. So if having fun means spooking little worms - I am all in.”

“Now that you mention it, you do look like a whiskey kind of girl.” The brunette raises her eyebrow - undeniably not the only one feeling the electricity in the air. “Is that so? Well, I hope you have luck finding little worms to spook because from what I've heard there aren't many these days. If not you should find other ways to find some fun in the chaos that has befallen you. So, I'm guessing you were having an early jog?”

“Yes, just finished my morning run. Needed to clear my head,” Brooke adds a bit soberer. Silently asking herself what else to do around here for fun.

“Me? Plans for fun?”  _ Or not so silently _ . “Well, I started making a list on my way here. So far I've done a morning stroll, I've explored a bit. I mean you could read books? It depends on what you find fun. Are you an outdoor or indoor person? Maybe both? We can brainstorm together.”

_ I wasn’t prepared for that. _

Brooke scoffs at Itzel’s suggestion, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “I have read enough books for a lifetime.I feel like most mundane activities can be fun tho- with the right people around.”

Itzel’s laugh has a bitter aftertaste. “Oh my, pardon me for suggesting reading. I should've known you've read books beyond books.” A deep sigh escapes her lips as she shakes her head. “I'm sure that's true. Talking with you surely is something I actually found fun. Believe it or not.” Brooke raises her brows in return, a bit taken aback by that statement.

_ How can people be so open to complete strangers? _

Aber a brief pause the woman across her tilts her head, before asking: “Do you have any suggestions about what mundane activity can be run- if the right people are involved?”

“Camping is definitely one of them, making daisy syrup, baking, even just cloud watching. Even better when you cloud watch on a camping trip while eating hash brownies with self-made daisy scrip”, Brooke smiles and slightly scrunches her nose at the memories of biannual camping trips with the people she calls home. 

“Those do sound like fun. Even better together. It's been a while since I thought about camping, making anything or baking, and especially cloud watching. It's said that if you look at the sky at least 10 times a day then you are happy in life. So far I have only looked up at the sky once for today.” A small smile graces her lips as she lightly hums, probably deep in thought. Meanwhile, Broke’s irises wander up - really taking in the sky. Could this seriously make her happy? 

“Oh, karaoke! That can be fun! Or going on a hike. Ah, soccer. I love soccer.” The blonde caves in shock for a brief second at the sudden voice onset, before her face morphs into visible disgust at the mention of karaoke and soccer. Itzel only grins in return before continuing: “Eating is for sure something is fun though. I can't wait for breakfast.”

  
  


“It will be interesting to see how royals dine.” The words automatically spilling from her mouth as her consciousness buried herself deep in thoughts again. Just the word “royals” is a heavy one to roll off her tongue.

“There's going to be a lot of interesting things in the palace. The royals, the girls, and so many other things. One thing is for sure I think I'll stick around you Brooke. You seem fun and I need fun. Even if you do seem to dislike soccer and karaoke. I wonder if there's something we both dislike.”

_ This girl really does talk a lot - huh? _

“There is a lot of stuff I dislike,” Brooke adds with a chuckle.

“That's fair. I mean there's a lot of things to dislike in this world.” Her head slowly bops up and down, adding a more serious note to her tone.

The birds seemingly agreeing with Itzel’s statement as they pick up their mating melody again.

“Rape culture is one of them. Freud the other.” The urge to roll her eye, one the blonde is unable to resist. 

“I mean rape culture is definitely something to hate. And obviously Freud should be disliked more. His thought process was twisted and horrible. Just nasty! My dad once referenced to Freud and I still let him know there were plenty of other people or things to use than Freud.”

_ So we do have something in common. Nice. _

“Every time I read his name my skin begins to crawl... I have no words for this man.”

“I don't understand why he's praised for his contribution to psychology. It's-” the brunette sighs and shakes her head at her loss for words. “Yeah, I'm speechless.”

Brooke couldn’t agree more with this statement. Her extensive studying of his work hasn’t made her question her previous view on Freud.  _ Once an anti-Freudian, always an anti-Freudian. _

“I feel like enough men loved supporting his misogynistic theories - and then there was Watson who started out trying to support Freud and became an anti-Freudian”. A burst of nasty laughter echoing through the royal gardens at the ridiculousness of this all. Itzel only adding to the choir.

“I still think men love his misogynistic theories to this day. I can't believe he's still someone we have to learn about. Sometimes it takes time to realize 'damn. Never mind this guy is a bastard.”

Brooke nods along. He may be a part of history but that doesn’t justify his glorification.

“On that topic. I don't think I remember ever learning about a female psychologist with major accomplishments. I am sure there are plenty - but a history written by men likes to erase them.” The blonde adds - properly giving into the discussion at hand.

“You're right! And if we did they barely mentioned them! Now I'm curious to look into that. Oh and philosophy, the course I spoke of one female philosopher. Just one among many men. I'm just glad there are some changes now.” Itzel elaborates with her delicate hands waving around. Each movement an additional message.

As the conversation shifts to women in STEM and how bright the future will look, Brooke can’t help but dream about her future. _ “ _ Can't wait to be one of them _ , _ ” she adds as she smiles. Her view shifts around - realizing that she isn’t sure anymore if that's part of her future.

“Well, I look forward to that. I am a strong believer that with hard work you'll be able to achieve anything. And I have a good feeling that you'll reach that goal. No matter what. And I can't wait to see you as a renowned philosopher”, Itzel adds as she looks up at the sky again, sighing deeply. Probably having a matching train of thought as the blonde. “Even if the future is unpredictable for now.”

Unspoken anxious whispers filling the air between the two silent women. Each of them fighting their own fear of uncertainty. A weakness Brooke prefers to keep behind her facade.

“At the mention of unpredictably. The distant future might be unpredictable but,” Brooke looks down at her sport outfit, “I have a feeling my maids will be mad if I show up late to breakfast or without "proper" clothes on.” 

The upcoming spectacle of breakfast with the selected suddenly a welcoming distraction.

Itzel has a brief look at her own outfit and scrunches her nose up. “My maids may have a similar feeling. Especially since I wake up pretty early they arrive there early.” As her eyes focus back on the very neutral face of the blonde, she smiles at her counterpart. “Well, Birdy if you ever need any fun like making up a fake camping area we might find a place. Or maybe just to watch the sky then I'm all for it. Or maybe your daily jog. I hear it's better when you have competition.”

“I'll definitely hit you up on the last one cheeky mouse. It was nice meeting you.” Brooke pulls herself out of the building carousel of thoughts and winks at Itzel with one last grin. Itzel only scoffs to mask the smile creeping up on her lips again. “Nice meeting you too.”

Brooke Lynn turns around mid-sentence and makes her way back into the building with a light jog in her step. Silently repeating the much-needed directions.  _ Second floor, right, right, left. Second floor, right, right, left. Second floor, right, right, left. _


	2. Chapter 2

A very hungry Brooke follows a maid that had approached her just seconds ago. The bustle in the hallway nearly distracting enough to get lost. So many girls breezing into the dining room like a flock of pigeons. One prettier than the other. “This is your seat Miss Brooke Lynn”, the maid speaks up politely - pointing towards a cushioned chair seated at a table very close to the middle of the gigantic hall.

She thanks the maid with a slight nod and lets her eyes flicker around before quietly gathering her yellow cocktail dress and taking her seat. All the reflecting surfaces, from glasses to chandeliers, overwhelming her senses. The blonde’s mid zooming in and out of reality. Slightly wondering if this place is even real. If she is even real.

A small “Oh hey Brooke” tears the woman her from her thoughts. Nearly startling her.

Brooke Lynn raises her brows as she recognizes a familiar face among the crowd. “Octavia!” Relief settles in her tense being as she realizes she isn’t surrounded by complete strangers. The other girls at her table and those surrounding hadn’t sparked a memory so far. 

“Looks like we are stuck together again”, the brunette mentions while taking her seat at the blonde’s side.

Brooke chuckles. “Rather stuck with the devil I know than a random stranger”, she adds with a wink. Hoping to ground herself back int reality. All she needs is a familiar face. A familiar voice.

“Amen to that,” Octavia adds with a chortle before introducing a casual small talk between the girls. Babbling about everything and nothing. An attempt by Brooke Lynn to blur the rest of the world. Focusing on here and now. And if that means staring at Lady Octavia’s face for a while, she’ll take it.  _ Not that she is bad to lock at. _

But apparently she is the only one in desperate need to manifest. So as she spots Tavin’s glance wandering around, she raises her voice: “Who are you looking for?”

Tavin takes her time to answer and only responds once she is satisfied with the results of her observation. “Oh just the other girls from our plane, it's good to see they've survived their first night as well.”

Brooke can’t help but let a little laughter escape her tired lungs. “Why wouldn't they have? Know something about a secret attack?” She teases with a playful raise of her left eyebrow. A castle full of royals and high ranking officials without any trace of dirt and secrecy? Unimaginable.

“You never know who or what lurks around when everyone is asleep.”

_ Well, that got dark and deep real fast.  _ And if you asked Brooke later, she definitely did not attempt to recite every self-defense move she had learned as a teen at this exact moment.

So Brooke just purses her lips and nods in response. “You've got a point. Do you know what is about to happen now? Will we just eat or what….” Her glance trailing off to the untouched buffet with an indescribable range of food stationed across the hall.

“I honestly don't know, I heard something about a lesson of some sort.” Everyone from a mile away could probably see the disappointment drip across her face

“A lesson”, her eyes widen at the realization she will have to starve in silence for a little bit longer, “oh boi. What did we sign up for.” Her stark inhale through her nostrils only highlighting the build-up frustration.

_ Why is there even a need to scholar us again on table manners and etiquette it’s not like we already - Ohh. That might be not the case for everyone. _ So she chooses to stay silent instead. Embarrassed at the arrogance peaking through.

With a loud squeak, the gigantic wings of the dining hall open again and reveal Princess Safiya herself walking into the room. Commanding the attention of everyone present, very much the elegant princess while she offers a polite smile to the Selected once she reaches the center of the room. A clipboard rests in her hands like it’s always belonged there. “Good morning. I’m sure you’re all...  _ eager _ to start seeing as you’re meeting my brother shortly, so I’ll try to keep this brief.”

_ Well, I fucking hope so.  _ Brooke’s attention gravitating back to the delicious display of food.

“Normally, someone else would be leading these lessons, but I was asked to be a replacement. Let’s begin. I hope you all had a restful first night in the palace because now our work begins. Today I will begin to instruct you on conduct and protocol, a process that will continue for the duration of your stay. Please know that I will be reporting any missteps on your part to the royal family.” 

“ Ohh really? What a good girl…”, Brooke whispers while deciding to count the cutlery instead.

“They're really taking this seriously, huh.” The sentence barely reaching the blonde’s cortex. Too focused on the hand at task.

She raises her eyebrows after remembering she still hadn’t answered. “Seems like it.”

  1. _13 pieces._



The opening of the door to the room does not only draws the princess’s attention. Blue orbs fixate on the tall young woman emerging from the hall. 

Lady Octavia voices the collective confusion with three simple words. “ Who is that?” 

The new arrival smiles from ear to ear and struts towards Safiya and leans over to whisper something into her ear. A distinct familiarity displayed between the two.

“She looks familiar - but I can't really pinpoint where I know here from,” Brooke wonders out loud. Bugged that the tip-of-the-tongue phenomena got her.

“Maybe a friend? Or some distant relative?” Nothing igniting a spark. Yet her face is somehow engraved into her brain. The place cells of her DLPFC firing like crazy.

“But why should I recognize a distant rel- ohhhh.” Memories of late-nights in front of the TV, eating popcorn while indulging in her friend group’s secret pleasure - The Gosspile’s Late Night Show.

“Who is it?” Octavia asks a bit louder than appropriate. But the fellow Selected at their table are probably just as curious. At least that is what Brooke Lynn gathers from their forward-leaning posture and their gazes crossing hers a bit too often.

“Don't quote me on this - but I am pretty sure it is Prince Arin's ex-girlfriend.”

The disappointed screams of the ‘Dreamgirls’ just as clear as the day the engagement had been called of. Vanessa, the hopeless romantic of the group, visibly heartbroken while the rest just craved the tea.

Brooke gazes back at the Princess just I time to see her posture straighten. Her head falling at a slight angle as she whispers back. The prince ex-fiancee motions to the Selected as she says something back.

“I wish we could hear what they're saying,” Octavia mumbles. Not the only one suddenly craving the auditory capacities of a bat.

The princess suddenly closes her eyes and visibly trying to maintain her composure. 

A slight shiver runs down the blonde’s back as she carefully analyses the interaction playing out in front of the thirty-five young women. Suddenly realizing, something bad must have happened. A Princess shouldn’t struggle to keep her composure that lightly.

  
  


Safiya’s eyes flicker between the audience of the spectacle and the other actor involved. After mumbling something else she shoots Felicia if that’s her name, a warning look.

“Why do I feel like drama is gonna come of this?”

Brooke chuckles at Tavi’s statement, pulling herself out of the observer’s perspective and side-eyes the woman by her side. “I wouldn't mind some drama actually”, she quietly admits. Shame painting her cheeks in light pink, only highlighting her already stark powdered blush.

_ A bit of spice never hurt anyone. _

“I agree, this selection could use a little bit of spice.”

Nods with a sly smirk,  _ two idiots  _ \- same thought. “Well-”

“My sister sent someone to replace her.” Brooke’s full attention directed back to the Princess, her head snapped back to take in the rest of the story she dares to share. “Lucky for us”, Safiya adds dryly and looks to the clipboard again to continue.

“Table manners are very important, and before you can eat in front of the royal family, you must be aware of certain etiquette. The faster we get through this little lesson, the sooner you get to have your breakfasts, so faces forward, please.”

The blonde’s gaze shifts to the cutlery and glasses right upfront, realizing this is going to take a while. But even she has to admit, a little revise on etiquette won’t do any harm.

The woman radiating with power and authority begins to explain how the Selected would be served from the right, which glass was for what beverage, and to never, ever reach for a pastry with their hands. The aurora surrounding the woman is so different compared to the night before. It’s not like Brooke wouldn’t have paid her any respect last night, the princess just hadn’t demanded it. And now all she can see is the authoritarian, yet very regal posture. Nearly every selected hanging on her lips, no matter how boring the lecture may be. 

”Weren't to speak unless spoken to?” The blond repeats the royal’s words with a scoff as she tosses her loose curls behind her back.

“It's like we're back in school again”, Octavia chimes in.

“I feel like this might be worse.” An eye roll extravagating Brooke Lynn’s statement.

“Especially with her being here.” Lady Octavia side eying the ex-fiancee is all Brooke needs to know. A woman not afraid to speak her mind - definitely a keeper. 

Brooke’s for once calm, but restless, irises skim over the see of girls. Picking apart each of their features. Not in a mean or envious way - just simply observing, just like she would view a painting. Okay, maybe more liking scanning a patient or test subject.

“She wanted me to make a final addition about how to address me and the rest of my family. Queen Anjali is Your Majesty. The rest of us are all Your Highness.”

“We shall see about that,” Brooke Lynn mumbles as she covers it up with a slight cough.

A smirk quickly replaces her annoyed demeanor at the mention of practicing courtesies. “So my ballet lessons did paid off.”  _ Never thought Mrs. Taudeau’s silly princess roleplays could ever be valuable. _

Octavia must have taken notice of her self-assured comment. “You took ballet lessons?”

“For ten years.”  _ And what wonderful ten years. _ “And then I broke my ankle.” The bitter aftertaste of the memory still haunting to this day. Reliving it in her dreams. How her life dream had busted that day - like the pink bubblegum bubbles she sued to blow every day. 

With a barely noticeable shake of her head, she dusts off the memories. Unable to stand Octavia’s pity.

“Everything happens for a purpose. Without that fall I probably wouldn't have discovered my passion for psychology.”

The brunette leans slightly back in her chair, seemingly relieved about the change of topic. “How did you find that out?”

“A mix of existential dread and spite?”

Brooke widely grins at Octavia, before cathing Felicia - no, Felicity, watching over them. With a deep motivating breath, she stands and directs a curtsey at her gossip partner with a small, irony painted smile. Matching the reputation of the deep dark lip shade she picked out this morning. Unbothered by the disapproving comments of her maids.

“Perfect curtsy, 10 out of 10.” The brunette holds up her right thumb as Brooke bites down on her bottom lip, attempting to keep a serious expression.

“Thank you me lady”, she adds while mockingly performing a bow. Which turns both of them into giggling messes which only calm down once Brooke’s starving stomach calls for attention. 

“I’m not sure you would make a good first impression on the prince if you meet him like that”, Tavi teases the blonde, unable to resist a chuckle.

“Than at least he'll know not to mess with me when I haven't eaten.” The young woman’s gaze falling back to the display of food. Carefully watching the servant’s rearranging on-related food items.  _ Who cares about flower bouquets, I am starving. _

Luckily for Brooke, it takes less than another five minutes before the breakest buffet is officially opened. And of course, Lady Octavia and her are one of the first to fill their empty plates and stomachs. Moreover, Brooke Lynn might be faced with a serious issue of ‘hangry attitude’, however, that doesn’t stop her from teasing her counterpart. 

“Someone learned something today.” A simple nod toward the tong in the brunette’s hand is context enough.

“It might seem shocking but I did listen to what the princess was saying.”

Once the girls are satisfied with their choice of food, they settle down at the table next while Brooke Lynn attacks her breakfast in a somewhat lady manner. An encaustic hum escapes her lips one took a bite of her avocado toast. Lady Octavia and her mostly spend the rest of their meal in silence, besides a little comment here and there. At least until the wings open again and the first girl is called.

A spoon fall’s into the blonde’s now empty oatmeal bowl. “They are already starting? Damn.” 

“Would have preferred some liquid courage beforehand tho”, Brooke Lynn adds after catching herself again.  _ You need to keep it together. _

“Now that would have been interesting!” Tavi’s laughter drawing attention from the other girls surrounding hem. Not that anyone of the two would care.

“Then everything would be easy peezy lemon squeezy.- But seriously, are you nervous?” Blue eyes anticipating the woman’s reply. Trying to figure out how she should feel herself.

A shoulder shrug is probably the most Octavia gesture to a question like this, at least if Brooke can pretend to know Octavia well enough after 24 hours. “A little bit, he is a member of the most powerful family in this country. What about yourself?”

Brooke Lynn smirks and scrunches her nose. “So you are nervous”, she points out before her smirk slowly drops. “I am not quite sure what I feel... On the one hand, I know I should be scared but on the other... I just feel invincible... You know?” 

How should she feel about meeting the Prince when everything that has happened so far hasn’t even properly settled in just yet. While deep down she still hopes that she will wake up from a dream. Back at home - where she belongs.

“And you should feel invincible,” Lady Octavia reassures her with a kind smile, “the prince should feel lucky to have you here.”

“We'll see if he agrees with you on that”, Brooke adds with a scoff. Unable to take this as a serious possibility.

“You're about to find out soon.” The brunette calmly reaching for a glass of water. Seemingly unbothered by the bustle around her. Yet Tavi hadn’t been the only one who had blocked out the constant buzz around them. It may be whispered but everyone around them is talking about the same thing. Meeting the Prince. 

The blonde visibly caves in shock as someone calls out her name. “Well - sooner than it thought I would.”

So with a little nose scrunch and small sighs, she gatherers all her cool. She mouths a small “thank you” to Tavi who wishes her good luck, before getting up and walking towards the exit in a confident stride she can muster.

_ Here goes to nothing. _


End file.
